Power transistors may be utilized to switch on and off loads coupled thereto. When turning on the load (for example, an inductive load), the power transistor is switched on wherein it is desirable to have a high current signal to drive the gate electrode of the power transistor to quickly switch on the power transistor. However, once the power transistor is turned on, the high current, low voltage drive signal is no longer needed wherein a low current, high voltage signal is desirable for fully enhancing the power transistor while lowering its on drain-source resistance (R.sub.DSON).
Most, if not all prior art techniques involve utilizing a single supply voltage to provide gate drive to the power transistor. Hence, the prior art is capable of only supplying a high current, low voltage drive signal or a low current, high voltage drive signal, but not both.
Hence, there exists a need for an improved drive circuit for a power transistor that provides a high current, low voltage drive signal for fast switching times and a low current, high voltage drive signal for allowing a low on resistance of the power transistor.